How In The Worlds?
by ME IS A PIKACHU
Summary: Dimentio, L, and I are sucked into the Pokemon world, changed into Pokemon, and are separated! Will we find each other again and find a way back to Castle Bleck? Or will we walk around in this unfamiliar world, alone, forever?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Here it is! Next in my series. I'm sorry if you get lost, 'cause this IS a Pokemon and SPM cross-over and since technically the people from SPM don't know Pokemon I'm trying to be vague with what everything is. I'll list the Pokemon described in the end of the chapter though, so you NON-Pokemon fans can look them up and know what they look like. :D  
**

* * *

Galli's POV

"Wow..." I say as I look at the brand-new pool that is now behind Castle Bleck. Dimentio made it for the summer, and that means it will get extremely hot. Anyways, I'm staring at it like it's the most amazing thing ever. It's HUMUNGOUS, and even has pool slides! Right now, everyone is playing in it. "WHOO!" I cannonball into the water, then swim back to the surface. I must've made a rather large splash because all the guys are cheering. Mimi, who was sunbathing, is all wet now, and also yelling at me.

"GALLI!" she shrieks at me, before jumping in. She barely misses my head. I dive back down, and start to swim away from her. I see something shiny at the bottom. I resurface and take in a large gulp of air, before diving back down. I get to the bottom, but nothing's there.

_Weird... I could've sworn there was something there..._ I think while reaching out to touch where the shiny object once was. I swim back to the surface and let out a breath.

After half an hour or so, I start to get a tiny bit light headed. I know it's not from the earlier dive, I would've probably passed out if that were the cause. I ignore it, and keep diving below to avoid Mimi. Suddenly, I feel something burning in my hand, so I look at it. There's a glowing spot in my palm. I feel faint, and I'm not sure of what's happening. I let out a scream, and everyone looks at me, just as I suddenly start to sink. I feel something pulling at my ankle, but when I look down, there's nothing there.

Mr. L grabs my hand, but my palm burns him. He lets out bubbles, probably to yelp, but doesn't let go let go. We sink farther down. Dimentio tries to help, and grabs the hand that won't burn him. No matter how hard they try, they can't pull me up. We all sink, but we don't touch the bottom. A medium sized black hole is under us, where the shiny object was. We go through it, and I can here the yells of our friends on the other side. I let out an ear-piercing shriek as our hands let go of each other, and we spiral out of control.

I land, rather roughly, on what seems to be land. I look down and I'm sitting in sand. What I also see, are four brown paws, attached to yellow legs. I look behind me and I have a green, leaf tail. I turn my head hoping for Dimentio and L to be right by me, but I can't see them.

"D-Dimentio...?! L?!" I whimper. I have no idea where I am. I keep calling out their names, hoping for them to find me. They don't. I walk around on my unsteady paws. When I get used to having more than two feet, I run into the near-by forest. Soon it gets too dark for me to continue, so I curl up in a hole next to a tree. I sigh.

"At least it can- NO! Don't say that! You know what happens when people say that in movies!", I whisper. Sadly, catching myself didn't help. It starts to rain, and my den fills up with water. I crawl out and try to find somewhere else to sleep. I have to settle for another hole, barely any better than the other. I'm in a strange world, where I don't know anyone... or anything. I whimper and start to cry. I'm also all alone... unless I find Dimentio or L.

Dimentio's POV (Back to the separation.)

My hand slips out of Galli's, and so does L's. She lets out a scream and we spiral out of control. Galli disappears, then L disappears next. I land somewhere shortly after. I look at my new surroundings, I'm in a forest. I look at my hands, to make sure they're still there. Good news and bad news. Good news: They're still there. Bad news: They're now black paws, so are my feet. My legs have yellow rings on them. I turn my head and I now have a black, fox-like tail with another yellow ring wrapping around it. I try to stay calm, but I fail.

I'm calling Galli's and L's name over and over, wishing they'd find me. Finally, I give up. I soon learn that I can't float, unlike when I'm my normal self, so I have to walk.

"Dear Grambi, where am I?!" I mutter as I see strange creatures staring at me. I feel strangely tired, when I look up I see it's still daytime. I take a short nap in a hole in the roots of a tree, to replenish my energy. When I wake up it's dark and also raining. Despite everything being dark I can see perfectly fine, which means my new form has night-vision. I decide I've had enough time slacking off, and go out to find my friends. I get soaked as soon as I get out of my hole, but I tell myself finding my friends is more important. I run through the forest but I don't see any of the strange creatures, or people for that matter. I slow down when I hear whimpering.

"Hello!" I shout out. Whoever was whimpering, stops.

"H-Hi! C-Can you h-help me, p-please?" a voice, clearly a girl's, asks me. I sigh, then look around for the owner of the voice. I finally find her, in a large den, protected by a tree. She has pointed, brown rabbit ears on her head, and a bushy brown tail, with a cream colored tip. Her neck has a fluffy collar of fur, the same cream color, and the rest of her body is the same brown as her ears and tail. She has numerous scratches running down her face and side. I gasp.

"I know... I got lots of scratches, huh?" She starts to play with her right ear. I notice that she's all by herself. How strange... Just like when I met Galli.

"Where is your mother?" I ask her. She suddenly becomes stiff, and lowers her paw slowly to the ground.

"I dunno..." She looks at her paws. "We were minding our own business, on the other side of the forest, looking for some berries to eat. Then we're attacked by some mean Pokemon. Mother told us, me and my sister, to run. Then she started to attack the mean Pokemon, to buy us some time get away... We ran, but we didn't get far before my sister wanted to go back and help Mother. I told her that we shouldn't, but she ran back any ways. I ran after her, but she's faster than me, so I lost her. Suddenly, I was attacked by some of the mean Pokemon! So I tried to fight them." She uses her little black nose to point at her scratches. "That's how I got these."

I nod my head, though I'm not sure how to process it. She looks at me like I'm dumb.

"You aren't from here... are you?" she asks me. I shake my head. Her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Where are you from?! How did you get here?! I wanna know! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Er... Um... I'm not sure if you'd understand..."

"Come on! Out with it!" She gives my adorable puppy eyes that remind me of how I ended up taking Galli to Castle Bleck. I sigh, then tell her everything that happened.

"Uh...huh..." I knew she wouldn't believe a single thing I said. Next thing I know, she's patting the ground beside her with her tail. "Come in here! Do you want to freeze to death? Or do you want me to think you're crazy?"

"Wait... You believe me...?" I exclaim. She nods her head. I quickly enter the den, and lay down on my belly. I realize I'm still soaking wet.

"Hey! Um... what's your name! Just shake it off! Better scattered around than in a puddle, I'll get soaked too!" I stand up, somehow not hitting my head on the low ceiling. "More than if you shake it off now!" She goes as deep as she can into the den while I shake off the cold rain water. I lay back down, and she walks the short way back. She lays down a few inches away from me.

"So what's your name. You don't have to tell me, I'll just call you "What's your name" and sometimes "No Name" instead!" Her attitude reminds me of Galli. Random and rather optimistic. Almost everything about her reminds me of Galli, now that I think about it.

"Please don't call me any of those names. My name is Dimentio," I say, once she's gone through a list of nick-names she would have called me, if I hadn't told her my real name. She instantly shuts-up.

"Really?" she finally asks me.

"Yes, really!"

"Okay, Okay! It's just that... everyone around here have names that tie in with what Pokemon they are, or their personality. So we're gonna have to change your name. Just for while your here, that way we won't draw attention to you. How about... Ebon? That's a good name for an Umbreon. Oh, that's what you are by the way. I'm an Eevee." She looks up at me. I nod.

"My name is Gem. Don't know why Mother named me that, though...", she yawns, then continues. "Well, I need help to find Mother and my sister. And you need help finding your friends, right?" I already knowing where this is going. "If you help me find Mother and my sister, I'll help you find your friends!" She sticks a paw out to me. "Deal?" I shake her brown paw with my black one.

"Deal." I say. Gem starts to bounce around, as best as she can without hitting her head on the ceiling. I smile, then look out of the entrance of the den. It's still pouring. I yawn, then rest my head on my black paws. Gem lays down next to me, and quickly falls asleep. I softly chuckle, then fall asleep, hoping that my friends are all right.

* * *

**Okay, I'm a Leafeon. Dimentio is an Umbreon (Duh.). And Gem is an Eevee (Double Duh.). I hope that this is not terrible. Please R&R.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***EDIT* I decided to take the 'What happened last time' because I started thinking it was dumb. Plus I'm not going to remember putting it in every single chapter. My memory is awful. Well, hopefully this isn't a bad fic so far. All I have to say is that I LOVE Pokemon, don't judge me. R&R please!**

* * *

Mr. L POV (Goes back a little just to before night-time)

"What the L is going on?" I look around, and I'm by a lake. I look at my hands and they have become yellow paws, so have my feet. I yelp and turn my head. I see pointed spikes of fur that are like a tail. In a weird way... I walk around the lake, not really sure where to start to looking for my friends. I decide to run around in the forest, though I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't see any sign of them. Then it hits me; If I changed, they did too. In that case, I'll never find them unless I go asking everything in the forest if their names are Galli or Dimentio. Heck, they may even have lost their memories.

Eventually, it gets dark and I have focus on finding somewhere to sleep for the night. I end up having to dig a hole underneath a bush. I lay down and sigh.

"At least it can't get any worse..." I whisper to myself. Suddenly, it starts to rain. I laugh. Galli would've been yelling at me by now, asking "How dumb do you have to be to say that?! Do you not pay attention to what happens when people say that in movies!?", or something like that. I hope the kid's alright, Dim too. I rest my head on my paws and yawn. I'm soaked and my yellow fur is crackling with electricity. I let the sound of rain lull me to sleep.

Gem's POV

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that it's daylight out, and it's not raining anymore. I look at Dimentio and he's still asleep.

"WAKE UP DIMENTIO!" I yell in his ear. He stands straight up and hits his head on the ceiling. I laugh at him and he glares at me.

"Hey, it's better than me acting like a stalker, and staring at you until you wake up!" He looks ready to argue, but realizes I have a point, and stops. He laughs, pads out of the den, then sits down.

"I'm afraid you've got me there. Are you sure you're not Galli?" he asks. I nod my head and follow him out.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm not Galli." I grin. "Who is she anyway? Your GIRLFRIEND!?" He stops laughing.

"She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends. Well, we treat each other like siblings!" he huffs. I laugh at him again.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that, but after all this your going to realize that you have stronger feelings for her!" I wink at him. He blushes and looks away. "Come on man! I'm just kidding!"

_Mostly..._ I think, while giggling.

"If you don't have feelings for her, then why are you blushing?" I ask, wanting to tease him more. He looks at me.

"Well, where I come from, even if a person doesn't like another person, and is accused of liking them, then that person blushes and tries to avoid the conversation." Dimentio said, emphasizing the word like. I give him a funny look, and he sighs. "Look, we need to get going if we're going to look for your moth-" I shake my head.

"No, not 'Your Mother'! Just 'Mother'!" I give him an irritated look. He sighs, for the hundredth time since I met him.

"Fine. If we're going to find 'Mother', your sister, and my friends, we're going to have to head out now. Okay?" he says. I nod, then we start to explore the forest.

Mr. L POV (Again. LOL)

I wake up and it's no longer raining. I yawn and stretch. My legs are incredibly stiff. I walk out of my make-shift den and shake off the mud on my yellow fur. My stomach growls, so I go off to look for some food. All I find are berries and I have no idea if they're poisonous. I decide to risk it and I pick a blue berry off of low hanging tree branch. Once I eat it I have all my strength back. I'm still not full, so I eat some more of the berries. Once I'm done I start to walk around the forest to look for my friends.

"Okay, L. All you need to do is find Galli and Dim, then find a way to get home. Simple and easy. Except for the fact that I have no idea where they are!" I grumble the last part to myself. I walk... and walk... and walk... SO BORING! I finally see something move in a bush. I walk towards it. Suddenly, a group of large, extremely furious, bee-like creature are flying in front of me.

"Great! Just what I needed!" I growl. The bee things shoot purple needles at me. I jump to the side and without warning my body is covered in electricity. The electricity shocks the bees, and they are knocked out.

"Alright!" I yell. I walk away, in search of my friends once more, only this time smirking. I do stop, but that's only because my face started to hurt.

"Hey! You!" I hear a voice yell to me.

"Hello!" the same voice yells. I look around but I don't see anyone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I see a green caterpillar crawl slowly down a tree. "Better, now you can see me! You look lost!"

"I am!" Which sadly is true. The caterpillar nods it's head. "I'm looking for my friends, could you help me?"

"Sure, sure! What do they look like?" the caterpillar asks me.

"Um... crap! I don't know!" I mutter.

"What was that?" the caterpillar asks.

"Uh, could I describe their personalities instead?" The caterpillar gives me a strange look, but nods it's head again. "Okay my first friend, Galli, is a girl. She's really random and a little odd, but also kind and helpful. She will do her best to make friends happy. She's really close with my other friend, Dimentio. Dimentio is a boy and if you tick him off he can be a jerk, but he has never gotten mad at Galli before. He's rather nice, most of the time, though."

"Okay, I think I'll know them when I see them!"

"Thanks... er... what's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Cat. Now your name, I'll need it to tell your friends I've seen you." Cat replies.

"My name is L. Thanks again!" I walk away. I hope I never have to do _that_ again!

* * *

**Okay, Mr. L is a Jolteon. The bee things were Beedrill (rather aggressive Pokemon if I do say so myself.) And Cat is a Caterpie.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Finally updating the story! I had major Writer's Block, and I ended up writing a really short chapter because of it. Sorry! XP Now, I need your help! Would be so kind as to review, favorite, and share my stories? I know that this won't get a lot views if no one does, and seeing how many people actually read my stories motivates me to keep posting chapters and stories. Please R&R! :D **

* * *

Galli's POV

I wake up to a nice, peaceful dawn, but I'm still upset. I had cried myself to sleep last night. I stretch and walk out of my muddy hole. I shake the mud off my fur then go back to the beach I landed on yesterday.

"Wow..." I gasp. I see large crab-like creatures blowing bubbles over the ocean. The rising sun's light is reflecting off the bubbles. It's beautiful and magnificent. The bubbles are sparkling and tinted a yellow-pink color. I instantly feel like a weight has been lifted from my heart and mind. I sit there until the crabs wander off somewhere and the view has been depleted of its former glory. I head back into the forest to look for breakfast. After eating mostly large blue berries, I explore once more.

"I wonder if L and Dimentio are okay... And what about everyone in Castle Bleck...?" I murmur. I don't see any more of the strange creatures from yesterday. Maybe they're all still asleep; It is rather early. I'm not sure though, so I keep walking, trying not to step on any brambles. They have thorns you know, and I don't want any in my... paws... Huh... I guess being whatever I am isn't so bad... I could have always been transformed into a poison ooze blob instead. I start to hum some random tune.

I'm not really sure where it came from but its rather cheery. I wander around until I see a lake. My throat suddenly feels scratchy, so I walk over to it. I see the rest of my new face, it's yellow and has a few locks of fur that are green, they look like leaves. The green fur is wavy and falls just above my right eye. My ears are like a rabbit's, but pointed at the top instead of round. They are green, and look a lot like my tail. I actually look cute...

I take my drink of water, and go back to looking my friends. Hopefully we're not moving away from each other. If we are... then we're doomed!

Dimentio's POV

"Dimentio, I'm hungry," Gem whines over and over.

"Live with it, Gem!" I snap, but then my belly growls. She looks at me expectantly, and I sigh.

"Now, can we get some berries?" she asks.

"Fine, wh-" I never got to finish my sentence, because Gem races away. I sprint after her. She stops beside two large bushes with berries on them.

"Well, eat up!" she chirps while taking a blue berry off the bush to the right. I take a bite out of a blue one as well and my strength returns. I take a bite out of a pink one from the bush to the left, it's extremely sweet. I eat these berries until I'm full.

"Those are Oran and Pecha berries," Gem explains taking the last bite of her breakfast. "Oran berries heal and restore energy. Pecha berries cure poison. Not that we were poisoned. I just like them because they're so sweet!"

"Makes sense," I reply. She nods and bounces away. I follow her once more. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Of course! I know this place inside out! Well, not literally of course, but very close!" she giggles. I smile. "Whoa, I don't think I've seen you smile before." I roll my eyes.

"I do believe I was smiling last night," I chuckle. Gem makes an 'Oh' sound. We keep walking in silence.

"Hey..." Gem suddenly says, breaking the silence. "Are we friends?" She looks worried, like I'm going to say no.

"Of course," I answer. She reminds me so much of Galli... I hope she and L are alright. Gem instantly brightens up.

"Really?! I have a friend! YAY!" she chirps. I laugh. She and Galli may be related, as unlikely as that is. "I have a lot to teach ya!"

"Teach me?" I ask, confused. Gem looks back to me, determination in her eyes.

"Of course! I'm weak, so I can't protect both of us from hostile Pokémon, and there are a lot in this forest! I have to teach you how to use your moves," she replies.

"Moves?" I repeat, just as confused as before.

"Geeze, you're acting like a lost cause. Your attacks!" she sighs. I make a small 'Oh' sound. "... This is gonna take forever!" I shake my head.

"No it's not. I'm a quick learner. Um... How do I use my moves?"

"... It's kinda hard to explain... Pokémon are kinda just born knowing how... You may accidentally use them if we're in trouble, though..." Oh boy. This is gonna be one long day.

Galli's POV

"Dimentio! Mr. L! Are you there?! DIMENTIO! MR. L!" I scream over and over. I walk around, wishing that they were right beside me. But they aren't, and I have to except that until I find them. I've stepped on brambles twice now, but I haven't stopped to take the thorns out. I can't afford to stop.

Soon I can't take the pain and I sit down. Luckily both the thorns are in my front paw, they'll be easy to take out. I take a thorn in between my teeth and pull it out. I hiss in pain; It was in pretty deep. I take the other out and hiss in pain again. I try to think of a way to stop the minor bleeding and the only thing that comes to mind is the lick my paw. I grimace, then go ahead to do so.

The taste of blood and dirt dances on my tongue. I quickly spit it out, my right eye twitching afterwards.

"Ew..." I moan. I stand back up and put my paw on the ground. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did before. I put weight on it and it still isn't hurting. I journey on, soon to come to a large spiderweb. I whimper; I'm terrified of spiders and their dumb webs. I notice that a large red spider-like creature with large purple eyes is glaring at me. It has six yellow and purple legs, two of which have apparently moved on to it's back. It has two black stripes and a pattern that looks like an unhappy face on it's back. The mandibles are white, and so is the horn on top of its head.

I gulp, paralyzed by fear. I can only stare at the spider. It's large enough for me to ride it if I really wanted to. Which I DON'T! It slowly crawls down the web, closer and closer to me. I let out a scream and turn around to sprint away. I see more of the spiders blocking my escape.

"Some one help me!" I cry. One of the spiders fire multiple globs of brown sludge at me. I manage to jump out of the way in time. The globs explode when they touch the ground. Another spider fires a black beam outlined with dark red lines from its horn. I keep dodging these strange attacks, not sure what will happen if I get hit. The spiders come closer and closer, making my moving space smaller. I'm suddenly hit with a rainbow-colored beam.

I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. I manage to get back up, but I can't see straight and I have trouble keeping my balance. I keep getting hit with attacks that I can't dodge because I can't focus my sight. Am I going to die?

* * *

**OH! I'm in big trouble. The spider Pokémon are Ariados, a Bug- and Poison-type, and Grass-type, the type I am now, moves won't do nearly enough damage to save me, especially with how many I'm being surrounded by.  
**

**The crab Pokémon from the beginning are Krabby. In the anime they sound like they're saying 'Cookie' and it always makes me laugh. I also referenced at a Muk or Grimer when I said purple ooze blob.**

**The Ariados used Sludge Bomb, Night Shade, and Signal Beam as their attacks.  
**

**I got the opening of the chapter from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Time/Darkness and Sky. I love EoS, though they all share the same story-line and are almost identical. Copyright to Nintendo, they own Pokémon and Mario. I own myself. A lot of people think that the Galli from this story is an OC. It's supposed to be me, not an OC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI PEOPLE! I have _FINALLY_ updated this story. I have *drum roll please* 2 reviews. Not as many as I would like, but beggars can't be choosers. Just please take a minute to review, and hopefully my Writer's Block will just... Die or something. I am so nice. :D Any ways, R&R.**

* * *

Mr. L's POV

"Heyo! What are you doin'?!" I hear a girl's voice shout. I glance around, before I notice a creature that looks just like what ever the heck I am is dashing up to me. It stops just a few inches away from my muzzle. "You look new here! Are you lost or something?"

"Yes," I reply. She nods.

"I knew it! Anyways, wanna have a Pokemon battle?!" she asks, impatiently.

"A what?" I look at it confused. She gasps, then appears to be choking on air.

"You don't know what a Pokemon battle is?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" she shrieks. I mentally kick myself. I'll never know how I get myself into these situations! Why me? Why not Dim? "Oh well, I can teach you! It'll be easy since we're both Jolteon!"

"Okay...?" I reply, very unsure. I feel like this is going to kill me, if not some one else. She starts to pad away and I follow. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you're not gonna trip over a root or hit your head on a branch. That happens here a lot more often than it should," she replies. I sigh with frustration, but somehow she doesn't here it. "Hey what's your name? Mine's Thunder."

"Mr. L," I answer. Thunder laughs.

"What kind of name is that?! It sounds like something a human would be named!" she giggles out.

"I AM a human!" I mutter. She stops walking. I guess she heard... Oops. Thunder turns around to face me, excitement shining in her eyes.

"No way! That's so cool! How'd you become a Pokemon?! Are you magic? I heard that some humans can make stuff disappear and stuff with magic!" she exclaims. I laugh. That sounds like something would Galli would say.

"No, I'm not magic," I reply. "But one of my friends is. His name is Dimentio. I need help finding him, and another one of my friends. We somehow got trapped here and we need to go home." Thunder nods.

"I saw a Leafeon earlier who looked like she has never been here before. She kept muttering something about someone named 'Dimentio' and 'L'. That must've been your friend." I perk up and swivel my head around, as if expecting Galli to be right there behind me. Naturally, she's not. But at least I know she's in the same forest as I am! That makes me feel a hundred times better.

"Let's go! I need to find her right away!" I yell. Thunder giggles.

"Okay, I'll help you. But after that I gotta keep looking for my sis. She disappeared and I can't find her," her voice falters slightly but she's still smiling.

"I'm sure me and my friend can help you," I chuckle. I guess she might be back at that lake I had found earlier. I hope she hasn't moved from that spot, because that means we're most likely moving away from each other. And that means I'll lose all the clues I have to find her. I wonder if she met Cat...

"Thanks so much! This is a big help for me." Thunder nuzzles my shoulder in a friendly way. I smile.

"No problem. It'll be a thank-you for helping me find my friend," I reply. She pulls away and smiles back. Suddenly a loud scream of pain fills the air, making hundreds of bird 'Pokemon' fly up into the air in terror. Our head whip around to the direction the noise came from.

"That doesn't sound good," I say.

"I think some one might be in trouble! Come on, we have to help!" Thunder takes off running in the direction of the shriek, with me following right behind. The same words keep replaying in my head, _Please don't be Galli or Dim. Please don't be Galli or Dim!_ Sure I want to find them, but I don't want to see them in a bloody puddle. My eyes start to sting with tears at the thought of my friends dieing alone.

In severe pain. In need of some one to comfort them. And I don't know I'll be able to be there for them. I bite back a small whimper and chase after Thunder. 'Jolteon' are actually pretty fast, because we get to our destination in no time flat, thank Grambi. We stop in a small clearing. The trees are covered in large spider webs, the spiders that spun it must be huge. My eyes drift to said spiders and they appear to be attacking some one.

"Those are Ariados," Thunder breathes. The per- I mean, Pokemon being attacked can't seem to see straight and can't keep there balance. "They must be Confused." The Pokemon lets out another scream of pain and the attacks seem to become more powerful. The Pokemon falls to ground, unconscious. Thunder growls, suddenly losing her perky outlook, and lunges at the spiders. I feel electricity crackle on my yellow fur and decide to join her in battle.

Electricity is flying everywhere. though we're careful not to hurt the poor unconscious Pokemon any further. Soon the spiders are retreating into there webs, glaring at us while the skitter backwards. Thunder suddenly gasps. I look over at her; She's standing by the Pokemon.

"Oh no! She's poisoned! I'll go get a Pecha and Oran Berry, you keep an eye on her," she exclaims, running off to do just that. I nod, and pad over to the Pokemon. The bridge of her muzzle is a dark blue color, with a small blushing color mixed with it. She weakly murmurs something in her sleep, tears starting to leak from her closed eyes.

"L... Dimentio..." she stops talking. Oh my Grambi! It's Galli! It's really Galli! My heart rate speeds up, and I look around wildly for Thunder. She's still not back yet. I turn my attention back to Galli and nuzzle her shoulder slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise, Galli, you'll be okay. And when you get better, we'll look for Dim and Thunder's sister together," I feel like I'm talking to a long lost sibling. In a way, we are, though. Everyone in Castle Bleck treats each other like family, except the Count and Lady of course. Thunder comes back, a pink berry in her mouth. She stops sprinting and drops the berry by Galli's mouth.

"She needs to eat that Pecha Berry to cure the poisoning! I'm off to get the Oran Berry!" She sprints off again. Galli's eyes flicker open halfway. Yes, she's still alive! This would be so much easier, though, if I was a human! I'll have to make due with my paws. I gently prod Galli's muzzle, trying to her to get her to open her mouth. She weakly complies, her mouth opening enough to bite into the berry.

"Come on. Eat the berry. It'll help you," I whisper soothingly. She takes the tiniest bite I've ever seen her eat. Normally she gulps down her food like someone would steal it. "Please eat it. It'll help you." She takes another miniscule bite. "Come on, just a bit bigger of a bite." Another bite, still small, but a bit bigger. The blue is slowly fading away, but the pink is staying. She must be sick, too, poor thing... I nuzzle her shoulder again.

"Hey, that's one of your friends, isn't it?" Thunder's voice asks. I turn my head around. She's in the entrance of the clearing, a blue berry at her front paws. I nod.

"Yes... I think she's sick," I reply. Thunder picks the Oran Berry back up and pads over to us. She carefully moves the Pecha Berry to the side, before setting the other berry down where the previous one was. "Come on. Eat that berry, too." She nibbles the berry, her wounds already starting to heal. Another bite, slightly bigger. The berry disappears in a matter of a few more seconds.

"Th-Thank-you, who ever you are," Galli whispers. I smile and nuzzle her shoulder once more.

"It's me, L, you dope!" I chuckle.

"M-My head..." she moans, unable to register what I just said.

"We think you're sick," Thunder pipes up..

"Do you know how to cure it?" I ask, lifting my head up. Thunder nods, then suddenly looks crestfallen.

"We need ice to cool the fever down, though, and there's none around here," she replies.

"Of course! Why wouldn't there be?! We don't want our jobs to be EASY," I grumble. Galli laughs quietly.

"But, if you eat an Oran berry every now and then, you should gain enough energy to fend it off yourself!" Thunder exclaims, now talking to the sick girl. She weakly nods, smiling slightly.

"Well... I guess we should get away from here before those sp-" Thunder cuts me off.

"Ariados, they're called Ariados," she corrects. I sigh.

"Before those ARIADOS-" I glare at the Pokemon who nods approvingly. "- come back."

"Okie-day! Hey you! Ya think ya can stand up?" Thunder gently pokes Galli with one of her paws.

"I think so..." She stands up shakily. I help support her right side, while Thunder supports her left. We walk out of the clearing and in no particular direction, just away from those Ariados webs. We tread for what seems like hours, but I stay by Galli's side, in case she were to fall. I know she's gotten sick before, but she looks absolutely awful now. It may be because of the fact that she has something her immune system has seen before.

I don't know for sure, but that sounds like a legitimate reason. I only hope that it doesn't kill her.

Gem's POV

"Hey, Dimentio, did you hear that?" I ask. A loud scream of pain sounded just now, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. I look up at Dimentio, who's fur seems to be going pale.

"Th-That... That s-sounded like G-Galli... Oh, Grambi, no! NO!" he whimpers. I see a tear fall down his cheek before he takes off running in the direction of the shriek.

"Dimentio!" I sprint after him. We jump over large roots and duck under low tree branches until we come to a lake. By now, we both can no longer run.

"Galli... P-Please be o-okay..." He collapses onto his side, panting. "L... you too... Both of you... stay safe..." I pad up to him and nuzzle his shoulder.

"I'm sure they're safe," I whisper reassuringly. I sound more confident about that than I really am. They don't know how to fight and there are hostile Pokemon all over this forest. "Don't worry." We stay like that until we aren't panting like crazy anymore.

"Let's keep moving again..." he says, while standing up.

"Before we go, let's get a drink of water," I suggest. He nods then walks over to the lake. I follow him, and we both lap up our fill of water. It tastes sweet and clean. We start to travel again.

"Gem... Could you tell me more about this world?" he suddenly asks. I smile and I feel my eyes tear up slightly, for some reason.

"Mother told me a lot of legends about the legendary Pokemon. They're all supposed to be really powerful, and a lot of them protect the wild Pokemon," I reply. Dimentio keep looking ahead. "There's Dialga, the Pokemon that controls time. Palkia, the Pokemon that controls space. Arceus, the Pokemon that created all of the other Pokemon. The Swords of Justice is a group made up of Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, and Virizion. They help Pokemon in need."

"That sounds amazing..." he murmurs. I nod.

"And those are only a few. Kyogre is the one who made the seas, Groudon made the land, and Rayquaza keeps them from fighting! Jirachi isn't a major legendary, but the humans still count it as one, since it's so rare and powerful. A lot of Pokemon and people say it can grant wishes and it only wakes up once a millennium. And the Lake Trio, Mesprite, Uxie, and Azelf keep Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina under control. Giratina rules over what the humans call the 'Distortion World'."

"... Maybe we'll meet one of the legendary Pokemon while we're looking for my friends, Mother, and your sister," Dimentio is smiling, and has a faint sparkly look in his eyes. I nod.

"Maybe... I hope we meet a Celebi, they travel through time and keep the forests growing," I reply. He's still smiling, but sadness flashes in his eyes.

"I'm sure Galli would want to meet one too..."

* * *

**Um... My Writer's Block is getting out of control these days. It needs to go away... -_-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I finally have a new chapter up! I decided I should post it before I left for my trip to Dollywood! My band class going to a national competition to play for judges! Then we're going to the amusement park to celebrate! I can't wait! Well, R&R! Please! It might help with my Writer's Block! XP **

* * *

Galli's POV

I'm walking with the two strange creatures that had saved me. They seem to be talking, but I'm not paying attention. I'm trying to keep my head from bursting. I suddenly trip and fall over.

"Galli, are you okay?" the boy creature asks. His voice... It sounds familiar. How does he know my name? I don't know what happens after that, because I pass out.

*Time Lapse*

I sleepily blink my eyes open. I'm laying in a bed made of fresh leaves.

"Galli! You're awake! I was worried about you," I hear a boy's voice say. I look in the direction it came from, to see one of the creatures that saved me.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name?!" I shout, wincing at the sudden pain in my head.

"It's me, L! I told you that when we were still in the clearing!" he replies. Everything suddenly catches up to me and I stand up.

"M-Mr. L?! It's really you! Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!" I yell, ignoring the throbbing in the back of my head. I run over to him and nuzzle his shoulder.

"Galli, I'm happy to see you, too, but you're sick. You need some rest..." He nuzzles my shoulder in return. I suddenly remember the pain in my head and whimper.

"M-My h-head," I mutter. L escorts me back to the bed of leaves. I lay down, my head in my paws.

"I'll go get another Oran Berry. Thunder went off to go get you one but she hasn't come back yet, so I'll go get you one. It'll help give you strength to fight off that fever." L turns to walk away. My head shoots straight out of my paws.

W-Wait... P-Please don't leave... I-I don't w-want to be a-all alone a-again..." I whisper the last sentence. I feel tears prick at my eyes. I've always had trouble keeping my tears locked up. Once I start crying, it's hard for me to stop. He hesitates, then pads back over to me. He lays down next to me.

"Don't worry, you're never really alone. All the people you care about are in your heart," he murmurs. I suddenly let out a sob because it reminds me of when my parents died. "Ssh... Ssh... It's okay..." He tries to calm me down, but to no avail.

"Come on, what would Dimentio say about crying like this?" he asks.

"H-He... H-He w-would say n-not to..." I mumble. "B-But... I-I can't h-help i-it..."

"... Did something happened to your mom and dad? Is that why you're crying?" I flinch and look away from him. "Galli... You shouldn't keep that kind of stuff locked up. I promise I won't judge you."

"... I'm not ready to tell people..."

"Come on, you've known me for almost two years now. You can trust me! I swear on my life I won't tell a single person! Not even Dim, unless you really want me to." I don't say anything right away, but I suddenly feel like I have to tell him. Even so, I can't, I just can't.

"... I'm not ready. I still can't remember it without crying," I whisper. L gives me a sad look.

"That bad, huh?" I nod. "Well, I won't pry it out of you. Besides, you need rest." I yawn and rest my head in my paws. After a few minutes, I'm still not asleep even though I'm exhausted.

"L... C-Can you sing to m-me?" I ask, embarrassed.

"W-What?" He's just as embarrassed.

"S-Sorry! I-It's just that sometimes I need music or someone to sing to me to sleep." He's quiet for about five minutes before responding.

"I understand. Sometimes I need music, too." My ears twitch slightly.

"Really? How long have you needed it?"

"Well... I guess... Since you came to the castle... Ya know... If I hadn't met you, I may still be the arrogant jerk I used to be."

"I really changed your personality?!" I'm shocked. I don't know if it's a good thing or not, actually.

"Dim's too. He managed to change enough to get his second chance, but, by meeting you, his heart softened up. You ended up replacing me as his best friend. My heart softened up, too." He glances around.

"So... I'm kinda like a sister to you, too? Like how I am to Dimentio?"

"Yeah, just not as close. I mean, we're close, but you two are... It's like you two are meant to be best friends, if not even closer than that." I smile and L does, too.

"Well... I guess that-"

"We should get some sleep." L finishes my sentence for me. We're both quiet for a while, still not sleeping. L suddenly breaks the silence with, "Can YOU sing to ME?" I blush.

"Oh, but I'm not good at singing at all!"

"Yes, you are!" I blush harder.

"No I'm not! I'm awful at it!"

"You're amazing at it. I've heard you a couple of times. So don't you try to lie to me." He nudges me. "Go on." I pause, then take a deep breath then start to sing.

"Hush now, don't you cry. I'm here to dry your tears. Have no fear, you will be alright. Just stay by me and you'll be alright. The stars will glow bright just for you. So calm down, no need to worry. Just sleep tight and let your fears melt away~." Mr. L is suddenly having trouble keeping his eyes open, and so am I.

"Galli, no matter what people say, you have a beautiful singing voice." He drifts off to sleep, and I do, too.

Dimentio's POV

Gem has been telling me all about the legendary Pokemon here. She's been going on and on about it for hours now.

"Gem, I didn't say name every single Pokemon in this world. I said I'd like to know more about it." I grumble. Gem looks up at me.

"And I'm telling you about the Pokemon that helped make it!" she counters. "And the Pokemon that both humans and Pokemon alike want to meet!"

"... Fine. Just... Never mind..." I sigh. Gem continues rambling about the Pokemon, but I zone out and look at the plants around me. Everything is so peaceful.

"Hey, Dimentio! Check this out!" she suddenly yells. I look ahead of me to find her standing on a beach. "There are fresh footprints in the sand! They look like a Jolteon's, too. My sister is a Jolteon!"

"Maybe she came this way..." I murmur. Gem takes off running, following the footprints. "Gem, I said maybe!" She completely ignores me. I sigh and sprint after her. Maybe it really is her sister... Soon I'm right beside her. We dash for a few minutes before collapsing, panting heavily.

"THUNDER!" she yells as loud as she can. I see a wavy shape dashing towards us.

"NO WAY! GEM!" the shape shouts back, just as loud. How convenient... Gem pushes herself off the ground and tries to run forward. Instead, she simply walks shakily, completely exhausted from our ealier jog.

"Thunder!" she calls out again. Thunder slows down just a few feet away and pads calmly to her sister's side. She proceeds to lick Gem's ears affectionately.

"Oh, sis! I'm so sorry! I should've stayed with you! AH! You're covered with scratches and bruises! I'm so so so so so so sorry! Please don't hate me!" she whispers. The younger sister laughs and rubs her cheek against Thunder's chest.

"Thunder, how could I hate you?! You're such an awesome big sis!" she replies. I smile and chuckle. After a few minutes they pull apart.

"Gem, who is this?" the older sister asks, finally acknowledging my presence.

"Oh, this is Dimentio! He helped me find you!" I nod. Thunder's eyes go wide.

"YOU'RE Dimentio! Oh my Arceus! I- Your friends- GAH! Just follow me! I know where your friends are!" she exclaims then takes off running into the forest.

"Wow! What luck!" Gem smiles up at me and follows her sister.

"Galli, L, here I come," I whisper, grinning my head off. I then sprint off after the two girl Pokemon. "Just don't move from that spot and we'll be all together again. We'll find a way home together."


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I'm finally back! So... Writer's Block... My entire excuse for if this chapter sucks to you. It's taking forever for this stupid thing to go away, but I'm trying to keep going. I also have a new idea for a fanfic! X3 It takes place... I don't know when. But I'll work on it after I'm done with the romance fic. PLEASE R&R. I want feedback on this. Flames, however, are not welcome. Ciao~!**

* * *

Galli's POV

I slowly blink my eyes open to see that Mr. L is pacing around.

"Gotta keep her safe..." I hear him mutter. My left ear twitches. "Gotta keep Gal safe. If I don't, then Dim will murder me. Besides... She's really important to me..." Wow... He really cares about me. I guess he has to, we ARE friends after all. I smile slightly.

"L..." My voice makes him jump and whip around. His fur is raised and crackling dangerously. I squeak. L soon realizes its me and lets his fur lie flat. The electricity disappears afterwards.

"Oh, Galli! You scared me!" he exclaims. I laugh slightly then stand up. "Hey, does your head hurt?" I suddenly remember that I'm still sick.

"No, the nap must've helped it," I reply. He nods and pads over to me.

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better!" L says. "Well... Thunder's still not back yet..."

"Who?" I ask. He sits down and brings a paw to his forehead. He must be face-palming- Er, I mean, pawing.

"Oh, right. You passed out before I could introduce you to her," he grumbles.

"S-Sorry!" I squeak. "I didn't mean to, honest!" He flinches slightly then nuzzles my ear.

"Don't freak out, it's not your fault. You need to toughen up more, geez!" he laughs. I look down at my paws. "Hey... Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean to."

"No... It's not that..." I mumble.

"Then what is it? ... Are you missing Dim?" I nod slightly.

"Yeah... I'm worried about him..." I look up again. "What happens if... If..." I go quiet.

"Don't worry, Gal, he won't die... definitely now that he has you to worry about..." I sniffle quietly. I mumble something in reply that I don't hear myself. "What was that?"

"Oh... I didn't hear it myself, actually," I laugh slightly. L chuckles. "But I doubt it was anything impo-" I'm cut off by the rustling of bushes. L whips around, growling, his fur raising and starting to crackle with electricity again. He slowly stalks towards the bush while I try to blend in with the leaves of my bed. L lunges at the bush at full force. Electricity start flying out of it while two creatures run out of the plant in my direction. They stop a few feet away. I quietly whimper and bury myself further into the leaf bed.

"Oh, Thunder, it's you!" L suddenly shouts. He walks out of the bush, followed by another creature that looks just like him. "You scared us!"

"Us?" the small brown creature asks. "Where's the other Pokémon or person or what ever?" L looks over at me, then pads over.

"Come on out. They won't hurt you..." he whispers to me like I'm a child. I look up. "That Jolteon over there, the yellow one, is Thunder. I don't know about the others, though..."

"OH MY ARCEUS! I HAVE THE BEST NEWS EVER! L, I found your other friend!" Thunder shouts. I bolt straight up.

"D-Dimentio...?" I stutter. I sprint over to him and tackle him. He lets out an 'Oof' noise, so I let him get back up. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S REALLY YOU! I THOUGHT I'D BE STUCK ALL ALONE! BUT THEN THUNDER AND MR. L FOUND ME AND SAVED ME FROM THESE HUGE SPIDERS THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!" I nuzzle his cheek and start to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Galli... Oh Galli, I thought you were dead... I was so sure... I heard you scream, but I couldn't find you... I'm so sorry... Thank Grambi L and Thunder found you when they did..." he says quietly in my ear. I sniffle quietly. "Hey, it's okay. No need to cry. You had L to keep you safe, didn't you? Even if we weren't back together you wouldn't be alone!" I nod silently.

"Galli, Dim, this is great and all, but how the L do we get back home?!" L cuts in. Dimentio and I look at L.

"I have no idea." I mutter. We're all quiet for a few minutes before Dimentio says something.

"We better find out how, then. We don't belong here." The brown creature's ears droop.

"Aw..." she murmurs. Dimentio turns to face her.

"Gem, you knew from the start my friends and I would be going home when we found a way. I'm sorry, but we have to go home," he replies. Gem's looks down at the ground and says something inaudible.

"What did you say?" Thunder asks. Gem looks back up, tears suddenly in her eyes.

"I'll miss you!" she screams. Dimentio nuzzles her ear.

"I know..." he replies. Gem uses her paws to wipe away her tears. "I'll miss you, too, but, for now, let's focus on finding your mom... Alright?"

"... 'Mother'. Not 'Your mom'." Gem smiles slightly, brightening up a little.

"Well SORRY oh 'Queen of the Picky'!" Dimentio chuckles.

"We must bow down to the royalty!" I shout, kneeling with my front paws. Dimentio and Thunder follow.

"Nah! I'd rather be executed!" Mr. L yells.

"Well, let the execution begin!" Gem giggles. Thunder gets up from her kneeling to tackle him.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" he protests. We all laugh. After a while L joins, too. Thunder lets him up. "Well, let's get to finding your mom."

"'Mother'. Not 'Your mom'." Gem repeats. I laugh a little again.

"Wait, L. Galli's still sick!" Thunder suddenly pipes up. Dimentio turns back to me.

"Are you alright? How long have you been sick? Is it serious? Will it kill you? OH GRAMBI! Please don't die! I just found you again!" he spews out at who knows how many miles per hour. I smile.

"Don't worry, Dimentio. I'll be fine. In fact my head stopped hurting a few hours ago. I'm already getting better!"

"... That's what they all say, and then they die..." he murmurs.

"Well THAT'S positive, Dim." Mr. L comments. I laugh because I know that he just worried.

"I won't die. I'm too awesome." He manages to crack a smile and laughs a little.

"You ARE too awesome... My awesome little sister..." I playfully growl at him, making him chuckle.

"Who says I'm your LITTLE sister?!" Dimentio smirks. Thunder backs up, and so do L and Gem.

"Pokémon battle, begin!" Thunder yells. I feel adrenaline start to pump through my body. This has to be what being a Pokémon is all about!

Dimentio's POV

I look at Thunder, surprised.

"But she's sick!" I protest. I turn my head to said sick girl. She nods, smiling.

"And I'm still gonna win!" she yells, being surrounded by a white outline. I blink my eyes in shock. She charges at me, suddenly disappearing. Galli abruptly appears in front of me seconds later and tackles me.

"Nice Quick Attack, Galli!" Gem yells. I feel my muscles tense up. I'm ready for a fight. I open up my mouth, screeching as loud as I can, then release a light blue circular beam from my mouth. Galli lays down on her belly and covers her ears with her paws.

"AH! TOO LOUD!" I barely hear her over the noise I'm making. I stop and start running to the left of her. Galli gets back up, shakes her head, then turns her whole body to follow me. I feel myself disappear and reappear behind her. She is looking at where I was a few seconds ago, startled and confused. I tackle her, feeling a little guilty but it's swallowed up by exhilaration. Galli quickly regains her composure and whips back around to face me.

Just when I'm expecting an attack, I get an entirely different result. Galli is surrounded by a pink light that gets so bright that I, and the others, have to look away. I look back to her when the light fades away. We all gasp in surprise. She's now a small, balloon-like Pokémon that is completely pink. She has a rounded tuft of hair on top of her head, a small swirl-like pattern on her forehead, and red eyes. She also now has small, stubby arms.

"W-Whoa! W-What happened?!" she squeals, her voice now rather high-pitched. If Mimi were here, she'd be screaming about how adorable she looks.

"You... Transformed... Into an Igglybuff... Wow..." Thunder murmurs. Gem walks over.

"You look so cute!" she gushes. Galli giggles. "Your voice is all cute, too! Don't you guys think so?"

"Yup!" Thunder laughs.

"Yeah... I guess..." L answers, though I see him smiling. Galli's face- er, body becomes a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Yes, very cute." I agree. The pink darkens.

"Oh... You guys are makin' me blush!" she exclaims. We all stop complimenting her. "... I feel a weird urge to sing..."

"Oh, Igglybuff love to sing all the time! That must be why. So sing!" Gem shouts. Galli tries to clap her hands, but fails to because of how short her arms are.

"Yay!" she cheers, then takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. A soft song comes from her, though I have no idea what she is saying.

"Wait! I think you're... using... Sing." Gem suddenly collapses, asleep, then Thunder. L sways slightly before falling over, now in the same state as the girl Pokémon. I try my hardest to stay awake.

"G-Galli... Stop..." I yawn. Galli opens her eyes and stops singing.

"Ah! W-What happened?" she cries out.

"Um... I think your singing made them pass out..." I reply. The incredibly bright light abruptly comes back and surrounds her. I look away, hoping these transformations stop soon. I'll go blind if they don't at this rate. I turn my head back to Galli to see that she's back to being a Leafeon. "Wow..." She's smiling widely.

"I hope I can keep transforming when I get back to normal. Then I'll have the powers I said that I wanted!" she chirps. I laugh quietly.

"Yes, I hope so, too." I smile. Galli unexpectedly yawns, then lies down. "Are you tired?"

"Yes... Even though I took a nap not to long ago..." We both look up. The tree branches and leaves are blocking our view of the sky. "... I wonder what everyone is doing back home..." I pad over to her and lick her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're okay..." I answer. She nods. I lay down next to her. "Let's get some sleep." I don't get a reply. When I look at her, I learn why. She's already asleep, her head in MY paws. I smile. "Good night... I love you, sis." It randomly occurs to me that I've never said 'I love you, sis' before now.

"... I love you, too, bro." she murmurs in her sleep. I smile wider and rest my head on top of her's. For a split second, before I fall asleep, I could have sworn I saw her turn back into a human. But it must have been my imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Guess what?! ... Times up! Dimmy's awesome! YAY! What? You don't like pie? (Pewdiepie reference) *brofist* Sorry for the really short chapter! ANYways R&R!**

* * *

Dimentio's POV

I yawn and open my eyes. Everyone else is asleep. At least almost everyone; Galli has disappeared. I shoot straight up to my paws. How in the worlds did she leave without waking me up?! My head was on her's for Grambi's sake! I glance at the others then run off. I quickly dart around bushes and trees until I find myself on a beach. I swivel my head around to scan the area. I lay my eyes on a figure sitting in the sand. It's Galli.

"It's so pretty!" I hear her murmur.

"Galli, you scared me!" I say. She turns her head around to face me, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hey, Dimentio! How long have you been awake? I did my best to not wake you up when I did. I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't stay away from this amazing view," she shouts excitedly. I look out at the ocean. Sparkling pink-orange bubbles are floating above the water, making everything seem more peaceful than it actually is. "See? Isn't it pretty!"

"Yes, it is. I feel... Happy," I reply. Galli giggles for whatever reason.

"Me too! We should get L to see it sometime! The bubbles are coming from these huge crab things!" She runs over to a nearby one. "Hey, why do you and the others blow bubbles?" I blink in surprise, half expecting the crab to grab her tail with one if it's pincers. Instead, the crab stops blowing bubbles and looks at her.

"We blow bubbles because it calms us down," the crab answers in a hoarse voice. "A lot of crazy things have happened lately, like the fissures opening up in random places and forest fires appearing out of no where." Galli nods in understanding.

"Yeah, weird things have happened to us, too." she replies.

"The Pokémon are on edge now. They attack others to protect themselves now. I hope it stops soon, there aren't enough Oran Berries to go around. Someone's going to get seriously hurt and they won't be able to get healed," it says, worried. Galli nods again.

"Yeah, that won't be good. I hope it doesn't happen."

"Me too." The crab goes back to blowing bubbles. Galli dashes back over to me.

"Well, I found out why they blow the bubbles," she reports, solemnly.

"...Let's get back to the others, Galli," I mutter. We trek through the forest back to where we fell asleep. L comes running up to us.

"Where the L have you been?!" he shouts.

"The beach," I reply calmly.

"You need to tell us next time! I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys."

"Don't worry! We were SUPER DUPER careful!" Galli chirps.

"... It's really hard for me to stay mad at you, Gal. You're just too happy-go-lucky. Dim, is it the same for you?" L sighs.

"Sometimes. But I don't really ever get mad at her." I laugh.

"YAY!" Galli squeals.

"YAY!" Gem suddenly echoes. L and I laugh. "Well, Thunder's still asleep."

"How could she still be asleep?!" Galli wonders aloud.

"Well... I dunno... But... There is one word that always seems to wake her up..." Gem whispers something into Galli's ear; The girls giggle afterwards.

"Really, that word's the one that makes her wake up?"

"Yup! I think it's beyond funny!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"What's so funny?" L pipes up.

"Oh... Um... Just watch!" Gem laughs and pads over to her sister. "... Poke!" Thunder abruptly is up on her paws.

"I'm awake! Don't poke me!" she shouts. The younger sister bursts out laughing along with Galli.

"That was...?" L begins.

"Strange," I finish.

"... Well, let's look for Mother now!" Thunder begins to walk away in a random direction as if nothing had happened, but suddenly stops. "Guys, it's not that funny." The girls that are giggling uncontrollably act like they didn't hear her. Or they really didn't.

"Hey, Galli, Dimentio has a crush on you!" L suddenly yells over their laughter. They instantly stop. Galli hides her face while Gem gives me a knowing look. I blush madly.

"L! WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER LIES?!" I screech.

"AW! You do have a crush on her!" L teases. At this I notice Galli glancing over. Her face is red like a tomato.

"You are starting to get on my nerves," I growl dangerously low.

"Um... Guys, can we drop the subject? Galli's getting all weirded out," Thunder interjects. L doesn't give me another witty remark but he does smirks. I glare at him before padding over to Galli, who looks away.

"Hey," I murmur.

"Hey..." her voice is so soft I have to strain ears just hear her. "Um... Do you really have a crush on me? 'Cause I don't have a crush on you and if you do, then everything is gonna be-." I sigh, cutting her off.

"No, I don't. L was just trying to make fun of us," I respond. I feel a small twinge in my heart for some reason. I quickly shake the strange feeling off.

"Oh... Well that was mean. Why would he do something like that?"

"... If I had an answer I'd tell you... But I don't," I answer. We're both quiet for a minute.

"Ya know something?" Galli breaks the silence.

"What?" I ask. She looks at me.

"You, my good sir, are the best friend in the entire world." A wide smile spreads across her face. I start feeling funny again, but I shake it off, like before.

* * *

**OOH! Dimmy's starting to get a crush on me! X3  
**


End file.
